(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to masonry mailboxes and specifically to masonry or brick mailbox assemblies having an outer shell, an interior liner and a mailbox insert.
(2) Description of the Related Art
It is well known in the art to build a mailbox consisting of a raised post secured in the ground with a mailbox mounted on top of the post. The mailboxes are usually placed near the shoulder of a road or highway so that a carrier can stay in the mail vehicle and need not traverse down private roads or driveways to deliver the mail. The placement of mailboxes near roads or highways has caused an increasing problem with mailbox vandalism and the destruction of mailboxes. For example, automobiles collide with or run into mailboxes thereby causing damage.
In addition, the proximity of the mailboxes to a road allows vandals to strike mailboxes by merely leaning out of a car window while driving by a mailbox. This also provides a quick get-away thereby reducing the likelihood of catching the vandal which further encourages mailbox vandalism. Mailboxes are also continuously exposed to the environmental elements and are prone to rust and corrode. As a result of the rust and corrosion, standard mailboxes may require frequent painting and repairs to keep the mailbox in a functional capacity.
In response to increased incidents of damage with mailboxes, and to protect mailboxes from the elements, many prior art devices have been developed in an attempt to construct mailboxes from such a material and in such a form that are less susceptible to damage when being struck by a vandal or a vehicle. One of the most effective of these types of mailboxes are those constructed from masonry and/or brick. In this way, the standard mailbox made of metal or plastic is encased in brick or masonry thereby providing a protective shell around the mailbox. Throughout this specification and claims the word "masonry" will be used to refer to any rigid structure which is used to encase a standard mailbox, including brick and mortar, concrete, and any other similar equivalent type of material which provides a rigid outer shell.
When a masonry mailbox is built, it is customary to use a complete standard mailbox, made of metal or plastic, within the masonry shell. This provides an enclosure having a door within the masonry shell to receive and keep mail. By using a complete mailbox, the user has all of the attributes of a standard mailbox with the extra security and strength provided by a masonry shell. When masonry mailboxes are built in this way, it is common for the cement, mortar or other adhesive to adhere to the mailbox insert thereby making it difficult, if not impossible, to remove the mailbox insert after the mailbox assembly is complete without dismantling at least a portion of the masonry shell.
In most instances, a masonry mailbox decreases the likelihood of destruction of the mailbox because the force required to break through the masonry casing is greater than that usually supplied by a vandal striking a mailbox. However, although masonry mailboxes can better withstand the rigors of vandals and the elements than metal of plastic mailboxes, other problems have developed with the use of masonry mailboxes. One such problem is the additional material, such as brick and/or cement, adds to the cost to construct the mailbox. In addition, most home owners cannot construct a masonry mailbox on their own and must hire a mason to build or repair such a mailbox. Also, building a masonry mailbox takes more time and effort than it does to put up a post with a metal or plastic box thereon.
Another problem is that when encasing the mailbox in masonry for protection, it is difficult if not impossible to maintain the mailbox insert such as by painting. Inevitably, moisture enters between the mailbox insert and the masonry shell at the ends thereby causing rust to form thereon. This causes deterioration of the metal and the door hinges.
Another disadvantage with masonry mailboxes is the difficulty encountered in repairing or replacing the metal or plastic mailbox insert encased in the masonry shell when necessary. Over time, either due to wear and tear, or outdoor conditions, the mailbox insert within the masonry shell can rust and otherwise deteriorate. Also, such a mailbox insert is still susceptible to vandalism and damage even though it is encased in a masonry shell. Although more difficult to vandalize, the door of a metal or plastic mailbox insert within the masonry shell can still be removed by vandals or by accident.
Thus, although masonry mailboxes provide additional protection from vandals or collisions, a vandal can still tear the door off or rust and corrosion can deteriorate the mailbox insert. Unfortunately, because a masonry mailbox encases the entire plastic or metal mailbox insert, one must dismantle at least a portion of the masonry in order to replace or repair the mailbox insert. This is a result of there being no easy way to remove an existing mailbox insert and install a new mailbox insert into a masonry shell and no readily available apparatus which can be easily and quickly attached to an existing mailbox insert. Even if the existing insert could be removed, the standard types and kinds of mailboxes which are readily available cannot be easily inserted within the masonry shell due to the close fit that is usually provided between the old mailbox insert and the masonry shell.
Therefore, when a mailbox insert within a masonry shell is damaged or deteriorates, the masonry shell must be sufficiently dismantled in order to replace the mailbox insert. When this occurs, the average lay person cannot perform this type of repair work and is required to hire a mason thereby increasing the cost of repairs. Thus, the act of removing a worn or damaged mailbox insert and replacing it with a new mailbox insert becomes very cumbersome and can be expensive if a bricklayer, mason or other professional must be hired to do the work.
Thus, what is needed is a method and apparatus which allows an average lay person having a damaged or deteriorated mailbox insert within a masonry shell to easily and quickly repair or replace the mailbox insert without the time and expense required to dismantle the masonry shell.